Metal Men
"Hi Doc!" History The Metal Men are a group of robot superheroes, wonders of advanced robotics and nanokinetic metallurgy, created by Doc Magnus and gifted with advanced artificial intelligence and free will thanks to his patent device, the Responsometer. Each Metal Man developed their own unique personality. Gold is the heroic and noble leader of the team. Mercury is irreverent and volatile. Tin has feelings of insecurity and self-doubt. Lead is dim but loyal. Iron is the team strong man. And Platinum is the team's only woman and nicknamed Tina by Doc Magnus. Over the years, the Metal Men faced hordes of monsters and were rebuilt over and over again. As a method of last resort, the Metal Men form into one giant robot named Alloy. Together, they represent Doc Magnus' dream of making the world a better place and are the family he never had. ''Clash of the Metal Men! 10 years after their creation, the team met Batman for the first time in a battle against Chemo. Soon after, Magnus appeared and invited Batman back to Magnus Laboratories. He was soon kidnapped by the Gas Gang. Together, the Metal Men and Batman saved him. Tin, with the body of Gold, saved Magnus and escaped certain doom with everyone in tow. Back at home, Doc rebuilt them and Tin finally felt like he proved himself worthy of being part of the team. ''The Super Batman of Planet X! Batman later recruited Doc Magnus and the Metal Men for an undercover mission in space. They hid among Magnus' gaudy outfit; Platinum as the money to be traded, Iron as the suitcase, Lead as Magnus' boots, Tin as Magnus' shoulder pads, Gold as Magnus' false teeth, and Mercury as his medallion. When Kanjar-Ro realized the swap was a sham, the Metal Men revealed themselves and easily defeated Kanjar's men. Kanjar-Ro took Magnus at gun point but with a well-placed batarang, Kanjar fell into Platinum's grasp and she squeezed him into submission. ''Siege of Starro'' Sometime during the Starro Invasion, Doc Magnus was infected with a Starro clone. He proceeded to reprogram the Metal Men's minds to serve Starro. Seeking a suitable set of allies to distract the Star Conqueror beast, Batman tasked Booster Gold and Skeets with summoning the Metal Men, one of the few heroes whose energy couldn't be absorbed. Skeets managed to overwhelm the Metal Men and return them to normal. With the battle going nowhere, they fused together to form Alloy only to be molded into a giant tuning fork. As B'Wana Beast exerted control on the monster, Alloy recovered and helped dismantle it. Members and Powers All the members of the Metal Men have powers based on the metal they're named after in addition to shapeshifting * Gold: Hyperelasticty, highly conductive, chemical resistance * Mercury: Liquification, body heat amplification * Iron: Super strength * Platinum: Same as Gold * Tin: Incredible malleability and durability * Lead: Invulnerability Appearances * Clash of the Metal Men! * The Super Batman of Planet X! * Siege of Starro, Part Two! * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Hero Teams Category:Robots Category:Teams